Left in the Shadows
by B-Freezy
Summary: Three weeks after the Green Flu hit, a group of college students fight for survival in what is left of Claysville, Pennsylvania. Through the blood and death, Alex Chambers searches for answers to the questions that have been bothering him. How did the infection start? What caused the mutations? and, why do witches cry? (This is my first published fan fic :) )
1. Making Plans

The sun began to set, its last rays casting constant, wandering shadows on the body littered streets. All that could be heard was the obsessant moan of the passing infected, a sinister sound that never seemed to cease or slow, an endless reminder of the effects of the Infection that had ended the world.

From inside an old building, a pair of eyes watched the street as the Infected passed. Nothing had changed.

"We're not going anywhere anytime soon." The figure, a teenage boy with black hair said matter-of-factly.

"They still out there?" Another teen asked, a pale skinned girl with bright blue eyes asked lowly.

"There's never gonna be an end to this." The first teenager responded, sliding the curtain back into place and walking away from the window. "At this rate if they don't kill us then we'll starve to death any way." A momentarily silence fell between the two survivors. They knew that may not be far off.

"What are we going to do?" The girl whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"We need to search the surrounding buildings. There has to be food left in at least one of them."

"You're right." A voice came from the doorway. Another teenager entered the room, a strong boy no older than 18. He wore a black hoodie that read Midnight Riders and a pair of bloodstained jeans. "We need to do some scavenging if we want to stay alive. Where should we start, Matt?"

"Here." Crossing the room, the frist teen opened a backpack on a table, producing a rolled up paper: a map. "There's a shopping mall only two blocks away. Since we haven't seen any other survivors at all, I'm betting it hasnt been too heavily raided."

"Good thinking Matt."

"Thanks." Matt replied. "We can take the alley way to the east. It may take a bit longer, but we'll avoide a good amount of the horde."

"Not bad, man." The boy in the hoodie complimented. "If we can get there, the infected will have to come in single file.

"Exactly" Matt replied. "Should we risk it, Alex?" Alex, who had become the unofficial leader of the group somewhat against his will looked at the map for a moment.

"What do you think, Jen?" He asked. The girl glanced at the map for a moment.

"Sounds reasonable to me. Let's go kick some rotten butt"

The two boys laughed. "Optimistic as ever." Alex said, Jen smiling in response.

"How are we on ammo?" Matt asked.

"We have two pump action shotguns," Jen said, taking up their weapon's bag. "And a pair of pistols."

"What about the uzi?" Matt asked.

"Four clips left." A red haired teenager entered the room, carrying a black uzi.

"You up for a supply run, Lucus?" Jen asked with a smile.

"Arent I always?" The group grinned. Each took a gun and they looked at the map again. The mall was north about two blocks from where they were held up. The four teenagers glanced at each other, then at the door. The shadows of the Infected crept across the curtain over the window. It was going to be a long two blocks.

"Are you guys ready?" Alex asked. The group nodded. It was now or never.


	2. Supply Run

Alex stepped up to the door, gripping his pistol tightly. Wrapping his free hand tightly around the knob, he turned to his friends.

"Ready?" He whispered. Each of them nodded. He took a deep breath and eased the door open quietly as possible. Three infected walked past the house. Alex stared tensely as they passed, hoping they would not turn. If they did, the rest of the city would hear the gunfire. They did not have the ammo to fight half the town. They wandered past the yard and Alex sighed, and slipped through the doorway, waving the others to follow. They ducked behind the burned body of a car. Alex glanced through the front window. The street was clear for a block. "Let's go." The group leapt to their feet and broke into a sprint. It did not take long for some of the infected to take notice. Alex cocked his gun, putting a bullet into the closest monster's head. A collective moaning followed the gunshot, echoing down the street.

"So much for that." Matt muttered. He raised his pistol and opened fire on the pursuing zombies. The street where they had come from began to flood with infected.

"Keep running!" Alex shouted. They ran as fast as they could, the infected close behind. Alex leapt onto a police car which was blocking the road ahead. Jen held out her hand and he helped her over, doing the same for Matthew and Lucus Glancing over as he landed, a glass bottle caught Lucus's eye.

"There's a molotov over here!" He shouted. Scrambling to the curb, he took the bottle up.

"Matches!" He yelled. Jen reached into her pocket and threw her friend a matchbox. He lit the molotov and raised it over his shoulder.

"Look out!" He ordered. He hurtled the bottle at the police car, which nearly instantly caught fire. As the hoard gathered around the stricken vehicle, clambering over it desperately, the flames ignited the gasoline tank. The teenagers dove for cover as shards of metal, glass, and bits of flesh flew in every direction. The only sound that could be heard following the explosion was the sound of the flame crackling.

"Nice job." Alex said, breathing heavily. "That should buy us some time."

"I… hope so." The red haired boy answered, sliding a new clip into his weapon. "Now, where's this ally again?" Matt stood up and pulled the map from his bag, glancing it over quickly.

"It's about a block in that dir…" An unearthly howl cut his words off, a horrible sound that nearly rivaled the force of the earlier explosion. The four fell silent.

"What the heck was that?" Jen asked, her voice lined with fear. The ground beneath their feet began to shake.

"Oh crap…" Alex lamented. "Run." He breathed. Nobody moved. "Run!" A loud crash came from the block ahead of the group. Matt looked up to see a car in the air, hurtling towards him. He dove out of the way, the vehicle landing with a loud crash. They turned, running in the opposite direction as a monstrous infected burst through the barricade of vehicles in its path. Lucus fired several shots at the beast as he ran, his eyes widening as he saw they had no affect whatsoever. The streets began to fill with infected again, drawn by the commotion. This was not going well.

"What now?!" Jen cried over the sound of the approaching monster.

"Manhole!" Alex shouted in response. Stopping on a dime, he and Lucus tore the lid off the manhole, cutting his fingers in the process. "Get inside!" Jen slid down the ladder, Matt following close behind. Lucus glanced up at Alex. "In you go." He made his way down the ladder. Alex shot a glance at the howling beast as it barreled forward on all fours. It was an awesome sight. Dropping down on the ladder, he pulled the lid back over the manhole and slid down the ladder. It shook as a violent crash came from above. They could hear the monstrous infected banging at the manhole, trying to get inside.

"That was close…" Lucus muttered out of breath.

"Too close." Jen agreed. "That thing nearly killed us all." Alex looked over, blood dripping down his hand.

"I'm sorry guys…" He lamented. "I… I should…" Jen sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't blaming you." She reassured. "We couldn't just stay in that house forever."

"Jen's right." Lucus added. "We had to do something eventually." Alex looked up, smiling weakly.

"Thanks guys." The four sat for a moment, not minding the liquid on their shoes. Considering what they had just survived, it was the least of their worries. "Well…" Alex began. "Guess we should head for that mall then. We still need supplies." The rest of the group nodded wearily. After what they had just seen, the mall seemed to be much further away.


	3. Underground Discovery

"Which way should we go?" Lucus asked wearily, sloshing through the murky water that ran through the storm drain. This was the third fork they had found. Matt sighed, pulling the map out of his bag again.

"Right." He muttered in response, bagging the map again. The group continued, wordlessly down the tunnel. The echo of dripping water could be heard as the teenagers advanced, a steady sound that seemed to come from everywhere. Other than that, the sewer tunnels were silent. The deafening sound from the hulking monster banging violently against the manhole could no longer be heard. So far, there had been no sign of the infected underground. Matt and Jen legged behind the rest, in a more relaxed demeanor. Jen had slung her shotgun over her shoulder and had her hands dug into her pockets. Matt's pistol hung in his belt, his hands swinging freely with each step. He studied the map as he walked, using a small flashlight he had brought from the house to see. Lucus still has his gun in hand, but only in one. Alex, on the other hand, was tense as he normally was He walked ahead of the group, right hand wrapped around the handle of his gun, the finger resting on the trigger. In his left hand, he clutched a flashlight, holding it just below his pistol. He leaned against every wall, looking carefully ahead before turning every corner.

"Man, this place smells." Lucus muttered, glancing down at the greenish liquid washing over his shoes. "Almost as bad as the infected…" Jen and Matt chuckled softly, relieved that the silence had finally been broken. Alex did not react, preoccupied with checking every corner and imaginary sound. Jen tapped Matt on the shoulder, whispering his name.

"Yeah?" He breathed in response.

"Does Alex seem a little… tense you you?" She asked. Matt nodded, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders.

"A little." He whispered. "But you hafta realize, he takes our earlier close call personally. He feels responsible for us." Jen looked back worriedly at Alex as he surveyed another corner, feeling a pang of concern. There was clearly nothing there. "Don't worry bout im. Matt added reassuringly. "I've known him for a while now. He can take care of himself. He's just a little…

"Overly protective?" The girl finished.

"Right." Jen watched the black haired teenager for a moment as they continued. He never lowered his gun, never failed to check each turn carefully before making it, never said a word. He was focused solely on the task at hand, and nothing else. Matt put a hand on Jen's shoulder.

"He'll be fine." After a few more minutes of walking, the drainage system began to widen out., their current path ending. The tunnel lead left or right, the only way forward was a ladder that led back to the street. Alex held a hand up, signaling the group to stop.

"This is the main area." Matt said, stepping next to him. "The mall is three blocks away, in that direction." Matt pointed at the wall. Alex nodded slowly, sliding his flashlight into his pocket.

"It sounds quiet above. I'm thinking we should get back on the street." he said lowly, eying the ladder. "Unless you think it would be better to stay down here and find another way." There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Matt smoothed out his map, holding it out in front of Alex.

"This isn't a schematic on the sewer system." he answered mater of factly. "If we stay down here we could end up right outside the mall, or we could end up lost. No guarantee either way, man." Alex nodded again, sighing deeply. He turned to Lucus and Jen.

"Are you guys up for a three block sprint?" He asked. "Mall's down that way." Jen and Lucus exchanged a glance and looked at him.

"I wasn't on the varsity track team for nothing, Al." Jen replied with a kind smile.

"Let's do it." Lucus added. Alex turned back to the ladder.

"Alright then. Let's…." His voice trailed off suddenly; he looked down the tunnel to the left.

"What is it?" Jen asked, stepping forward. Alex put a hand up.

"Just a second." He whispered. The group fell into silence. Alex stared into the darkness for a moment.

"Do you hear that?" He inquired, turning toward the tunnel. The other three listened closely, hearing nothing but the dripping of water.

"Hear what?" Jen replied. Alex started forward, gripping his pistol.

"I think I hear someone…" He said over his shoulder. "Up ahead." Jen and the rest followed him slowly, straining to hear the sound. Finally, between their soft footsteps and the dripping water, came a faint sound drifting through the stale air. It sounded like someone crying, a woman.

"I hear it, Alex." Jen whispered in his ear.

"Me too." Matt added.

"Crying." Lucus muttered. "Somebody is alive down here." The four crept silently down the dark tunnel. Alex held his pistol in front of him, gripping his flashlight. The rest of the teenagers took up their weapons slowly. Lucus carefully chambered a round in his shotgun. They came to a door, a stained wooden door with a sigh that read, "Danger! Keep Out."

"She's in here." Alex whispered. He wrapped his fingers slowly around the handle. Glancing up at Matt, he whispered, "Watch the door." his friend nodded in response. "And keep your guns down." He added. Whoever was inside was obviously shaken up. The last thing she needed was to have four guns pointed at her. Sliding his pistol into his pocket, he pushed the door open slowly. The room was nearly pitch black. Alex turned on his flashlight, illuminating the room There was not much to the room., supplies and empty gas cans were strewn about the floor, which was stained with blood.

"Hello?" Alex asked, glancing around for the crying girl, surveying the room slowly with his flashlight. His eyes instantly locked on a thin figure in the corner of the room. Her hair fell in her face, covered in dirt. She sat with her face buried in her hands. Her stomach was stained with blood, which dripped onto tan underwear that clung to her gaunt figure. She sobbed bitterly, seeming to ignore Alex as he stared. "Hey, over here." He said, taking several steps closer. "You're hurt." His heart jumped as the woman's head snapped up. She glared hard at the teenager; here eyes seemed to glow an eerie yellow color. She bared her teeth and a dull growl rose from her throat. He took a step back. "Whoa, take it easy." He coaxed, his right hand dropping slowly and instinctively to his pocket. "We're not one of those things. We're here to hep you." The woman continued to growl like an animal, slowly beginning to rise to her feet. Alex's fingers brushed against the pistol in his pocket. He wrapped his fingers around the handle. Something was wrong. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice beginning to shake. Sliding the gun out from his pocket, he raised it slowly. The woman stood to her feet, glaring hungrily at Alex with predatory eyes. His eyes widened as he noticed the long, blood stained, black claws between her fingers. "Oh crap." He whispered. She was one of them. Alex cocked his pistol. A blood-curdling screech filled the room suddenly, piercing the silence. Alex opened fire. The creature charged. Two bullets tore through the creature's chest; the monster didn't even flinch.

"Run!" Alex shouted, burying through the door. Lucus, Matt and Jen turned to run, the infected behind them.

"To the ladder!" Matt yelled. The four ran at full speed, not bothering to turn around. It was not enough. A strike to the shoulder sent Alex sprawling into the water. He rolled over quickly as the woman lashed out at him. She slashed fiercely with her claws; Alex flailed in an attempt to defend himself, her claws slicing his cheek, right shoulder, and his forehead. Jen raised her shotgun, sending a wall of pallets into the creature. It stumbled back several inches, just enough room for Alex to roll to his feet and take up his pistol. The bloody beast screeched loudly again, charging the group, this time heading for Jen. Reacting quickly, Alex threw himself into the thin creature. They both fell to the ground. Alex fired a shot straight into the woman's head, and rolled to the side before it could impale him on her claws. The four opened fire, blood splattering on the walls and spreading in the mucky water. Finally, the creature crumpled to the ground, groaning and bleeding profusely. The group of teenagers stood speechless, breathing heavily. Blood ran down Alex's face.

"Wha… what was that?" Lucus asked. "It''' wouldn't go down." They stared at the dying woman in awe, catching their breath.

"We should get moving." Alex breathed, "before something else comes." The rest of them nodded. "Come on." Matt, Jen and Lucus started for the ladder. Alex looked back at the dying infected. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a small, empty vile. HE knelt down over his attacker. "What are you?" He whispered. Uncapping the vile, he held it next to one of the monster's wounds, letting the blood fill it part way. Satisfied, he capped the vile and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Jen asked. Alex stood up.

"Don't worry about it. The mall should be just ahead" Alex replied, sliding the vile into his pocket. "Let's get out of here." Jen glanced at him suspiciously as he walked around her, then turned around to join him.

Turning back, Jen examined the bloody mess on the ground, raised her shotgun as it groaned, and fired one more shot. The body fell silent.


End file.
